Electric lamps and bases of the type mentioned above for use therewith are knwon. Examples include those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,252,476 (Wright), 2,436,259 (Keiffer), and 4,345,178 (Pappas et al). Although the lamps depicted therein are specifically designed to provide visible radiation, the invention is not so limited, as it is also readily applicable to electric lamps capable of providing infrared radiation. One example of such a lamp is defined in U.S. Pat. No. 4,604,680. In '680, the floodlight (13) is electrically powered and includes a socket (or base) located on an external surface of the floodlight's reflector. This entire assembly is then located within a larger housing (11) designed specifically to conduct heat away and thus prolong the life of the floodlight.
Although the invention to be defined further herein will be described particularly with regard to high temperature electric lamps such as the infrared floodlight in '680, the teachings of this invention are readily applicable to any electric lamp wherein a reflector is used (to direct the radiation from the lamp's internal source) and wherein electrical connections to the internal radiation source are provided through the reflector's wall. Even more specifically, the invention's teachings apply to such lamps wherein at least one external, electrically conductive ferrule (or cup) is securedly positioned (e.g., embedded) within the reflector's external surface and which in turn is electrically coupled to a lead-in conductor (e.g., metallic support wire) which provides a path for electrical current to the contained source (e.g., a sealed tungsten halogen bulb). Such a conductor may be a rigid element for supporting the source or, alternatively, may be non-rigid while the source is oriented in a fixed aligned position by other means (e.g., internal wire structure). By the term ferrule as used herein is meant to include any conductive element sealed within (e.g., embedded) or secured to the rear wall of a lamp reflector and designed for electrically connecting the source within the reflector to an external connection such as contained within the base of the invention. In this regard, it is again worthy of mention that the aforementioned three electric lamps designed for producing visible radiation each include at least one (and usually two) metal ferrules or the like within the reflector to interconnect the contained light source (e.g., a filament in '476) and the externally projecting conductors (e.g., rigid prongs in '259). The conductors in turn are adapted for being coupled to a suitable power source (e.g., 110 VAC) capable of powering the lamp.
As mentioned, the invention is particularly applicable to an electric lamp such as the infrared floodlight defined in the aformentioned U.S. Pat. No. 4,604,680. One characteristic of this lamp is the relatively high amount of heat generated during operation. It is not uncommon, for example, for the temperatures immediately adjacent this lamp to exceed three-hundred degrees Celsius (C). Accordingly, a base used in such a lamp must be able to withstand such temperatures for prolonged periods. Still further, with specific regard to the floodlight in '680, it is essential that accidental exposure to one of the floodlight's external ferrules not occur, as this could create a potential hazard to the operator of the overall assembly containing the floodlight (e.g., during periods of repair and/or floodlight replacement). Such prevention is also highly desirous in other lamps, as electrical shock is always possible during lamp operation whenever live conductive elements are exposed and activity involving the lamp is required.
It is believed, therefore, that an electric lamp including a base capable of preventing accidental shock in a safe and expeditious manner would represent a substantial contribution to the field. It is further believed that such a base, if able to withstand excessive temperatures found about many electric lamps, would constitute an even more substantial contribution. Still further, it is believed that a new method of assembling such a base to an electric lamp of the type defined herein would constitute a significant art advancement.